The One I Never Knew I Needed
by Queen B. Rose
Summary: Seven years later and they still can't admit their love for one another. Maybe one day somebody will help them realize they already have each other.


_**Hey lovelies, a little fic I've been working on and off with since the beginning of last year.**_

_**For: **__**FeralG3**_

_**A request, which i did my best on. I don't do much 3x4 (Wally and Kuki), not that i don't like them, i just have a hard time writing their personalities.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KND/TND, They belong to Mr. Warburton**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

_**Running… all he could do is keep running. Pushing his long legs hard, harder than he'd like, but he had to keep going. He turned, firing another blast from his F.R.A.P.P.E, hoping it gave them enough time to get out of there. His partner in front of him was navigating their way through the alleys. He trusted her with his life, not once questioning where they were going. Another turn landed them at a dead end, the only option was to climb the fence.**_

"Crud… really…? Oy… you or me?"** He exclaimed**

_**His companion smirked and without a reply gracefully maneuvered her way up the fence, all the while he kept his gun at the ready. Having reached the top, she reached down, to help pull him up with a free hand as the other held her M.U.S.K.E.T. Quickly he grabbed hold and allowed her to help him up, being the faster option then climbing. Both jumped down, dashing to the open end of the alleyway. Skidding to a halt, a quick pause to observe the surroundings. He took the lead as she now kept an eye on the trail for anyone who could be following them. He motioned for her to stay quiet, signing that five people blocked their exit. Looking around they found a ladder, both deciding it was their best option. Up they went, scouring the rooftop, looking for an escape.**_

"Ova ere… There's a field. We can break away and make contact wit the others, but… uh… were gonna hafta jump."** He informed**

"Really? Is there no other way down?"** She queried **

"Not that I can see… Oy… do ya trust me?"

"Huh?"

"I said… do you trust me?"** He reached out his hand to her**

_**She smiled and nodded; it was the only answer he needed. Grasping her hand and pulling her close, he jumped. The landing was hard, but they made it, he took the brunt of their fall. Hastily exiting the trash bin, they rushed into the open field, finding cover beneath a large oak tree.**_

"Alright, I think we're good, call those buggers up to get us outta ere."** He grunted, holding his side, thinking he might have bruised it in the fall.**

"Okay!"** She mocked saluted as he rolled his eyes, a small smile playing on his rough face**

**She reached up touching her small purple earring…upon touch extended into a headset, **"Codename Numbuh Three, calling Sector V… Come in Sector V."

**Static filled her ear, **"Numbuh three, this is Numbuh two… How's it hanging? Find anything good out there?"

"No, silly… just a couple of baddies trying to ruin our mission. We got the intel though, so all is 'A okay'." **She gave her bubbly response**

"So whatsup, y'all need a lift? I'm sure Numbuh five and I can get there in no time. Where is the extraction point?"

"Hold on let me check."** Pushing up her microphone she talked to her partner. **"Wally, where are we?"

"I think we're near the cruddy GoGoplex mall, let Hoagie know this place is crawling with blokes."** He sat down by the tree, keeping watch behind them**

"He said…"

"I heard him Kuki…we'll be there in ten. Numbuh two out."** The line went dead as her communicator retracted back into her earring.**

_**Kuki dropped down next to Wally underneath the tree, relaxing a bit, knowing that for now they were safe. They sat there in silence, being vigilant of the immediate area. Peeking over her side, she watched Wally looking around with a serious expression. Times like this, she considered herself lucky, being around the guy she liked…loved? She didn't really know which, but she enjoyed every minute she had with him. She let her eyes roam over his handsome features. Wally was just two months shy of his eighteenth birthday, with age he grew in height. Abby and he were the tallest of their section, she beat him out by an inch as he was 5'7.**__**He was nothing but lean muscle, which is why he always wore sleeveless shirts to show off his guns. His golden hair was long as he liked to pull it back, though his bangs still covered his eyes. Black skull gauges pierced his lobes, light golden peach fuzz graced his face, not much to form a beard, but enough to make him look a bit older. He wore his cut off orange jersey, with the number 4 proudly displayed on the back along with his surname, with ripped faded denim jeans.**_

'_I wonder what he's thinking? He's been awfully quiet tonight; I hope he is okay.' __**She thought**_

'_Fuck… fuck… fuck… I think I broke my fucking ribs. Why'd I think thata be cool?' __**He inwardly cursed his stupidity.**__ 'Well at least Kuks is alright… if they'd hurt her, I'd beat the crap outta the lot of em. Anyone one who'd hurt a single hair on her pretty, little raven head.' __**He stopped mid-thought '**__Crikey… stop being such a sap, ya crummy dipstick.'__** He swore**_

_**Looking around, he noticed they were alone, nobody seemed to have followed them. His eyes continued to scan, until they fell on the young woman beside him. He couldn't help but let his gaze linger a little while longer on her, as it always seemed to do. He admired her beauty; her raven hair was cut mid length with flower pendent over her right ear. At seventeen, she wasn't as petite as other girls, still holding a bit of weight from her early teen years. Being curvier, but still more agile and graceful then any small girl. Kuki wore a long green sweater that was wide shoulder cut, with black legging and calf-long legwarmers covering her black and white converse. Wally noticed a strand of hair fell out of place, he wanted to reach over and brush it out of her face. His fear of rejection kept him from touching her in anyway, that wasn't appropriate. He longed to hold her in his arms, keeping her all to himself.**_

_**Caught in a daze, his thoughts betrayed him, **__'Crikey… I love this woman… whoa… what! Calm down, calm down… she doesn't know that.' __**He turned away, hiding the blush that crept onto his face. Doing so he aggravated his bruised rib, letting out a small grunt, showing his discomfort.**_

**Immediately Kuki rounded on him, concern graced her features** "Wally!" **She gasped** "Are you alright?"

**Struggling to keep the pain from showing, he laughed it off, **"Heh, heh… I'm… fine Kuks. Nothing can keep a Beetles down."

**Turning from worried to stern, she cornered him, **"Now listen here mister, if you're hurt you have to let me know so I can treat you. I'm a medic you know… now where does it hurt?"

**Sighing reluctantly, **"I'm fine Kuks… it's just some sore ribs is all. I'll be alright after a hot shower and some tucker."

"No! We need to get that looked at now."** She started getting angry because he wasn't taking care of himself. **

**He groans, **"Geez, I said in fine Kuks…"

_**The two glares at each other, not realizing how close they came to one another. Her face softened, eyes slowly roaming across his disgruntled features, landing on his bruised lips. Both leaned in close, eyes drooping…**_

**In a whisper she speaks, **"Wally… I…"

_**Before either could say another word, the faint sound of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, coursed through the air. Landing slightly away from the big oak, the doors flew open, revealing the ex-soopreme leader and stealth operative Numbuh Five.**_

"Y'all come on now, Abby ain't gone wait all night for ya. We have ta debrief ya, so we can get some shut eye fo da night." **She shouted**

_**Both flew a part, hoping their teammates didn't catch them in a compromising situation. Kuki helped Wally up and they both hobbled over to the aircraft. Inside Hoagie prepped for takeoff.**_

"So, what happened out there? Wally looks like shit."** Hoagie asked**

_**The duo explained how everything was fine, up until Wally sneezed, the dust from the vent gave away their position. They had to high tail it out, ending the story of how he might have cracked ribs from jumping off the roof.**_

"Whoowe, Rach ain't gone like dat honey. Some of her best TND operatives, blowing their cover."** Abby shook her head.**

"Well its not like they saw us, we stayed hidden. Those cruddy bastards were shooting at shadows." **Defended Wally**

_**The ride was quiet, Wally still refusing treatment, so Kuki let him suffer in silence. She was furious that he was being so stubborn and prideful. Even though, she couldn't help but like that about him. The rest of then night flew by, debriefing, yelling, more yelling, dismissal, and then off to bed. All in all, it was a good night.**_

* * *

_**Wally kept running the scene in his head over and over… **__'Holy shit…holy shit, holy shit! We almost… yeah…we almost kissed. Crud, I didn't think Kuks would go for a bloke like meh, I mean… I'm not the nicest guy around. I definitely don't deserve her, she so smart, and sweet… beautiful…'_

_**He sighs banging his head against the wall, **__'It's official…I'm fucked… how the heck am I supposed to let her know I like her? Just because it almost happened doesn't mean she wanted it… right? Ugh, my cruddy head hurts…' _

_**As he contemplated his feelings continuously...the next couple of days flew by. Wally was still recovering from his dumpster dive. His ribs weren't busted but were greatly battered. Physically he was fine, but internally and emotionally he was a wreck. Most knew that Numbuh 4 was considered an extremely strong guy, but they didn't know how strong. In fact, he has borderline super strength, though he kept that trait to himself. He was still able to get hurt, and often did due to recklessness, but his body could withstand a magnitude of damage. His insides however could still be damaged a lot. At a young age he learned not to boast too much about his strength, though he always enjoyed a good fight, his ability brought a lot of unwanted attention. Often, Kuki would be brought into his squabbles with others. Eventually Wally learned to lay low and keep his friends from harm's way, mainly a certain raven-haired beauty. Moreover, he had still yet determined how to express his feelings to Kuki.**_

_**Kuki on the other hand was wrought with worry. She wasn't focused on their near intimate encounter, but more on the fact that he continually got hurt because of her. She noticed all the small things he tried to hide, the cuts, bruises, or brakes. Those hurt her heart the most.**_

* * *

"1…2…"

_**Before he could get to three, he was already falling through the sky… surprised but not afraid, he righted himself, releasing the cord on his pack, allowing his hand glider to freely carry him. Giggling came from beside him, coming from his longtime friend and partner, Numbuh three.**_

"Oy, are ya tryin ta kill meh?" **he fake pouts**

"Oh, come on Wally, you know that was funny."**She continued to giggle.**

"Meh… I guess…be careful, next time it won't be me falling thousands of kilometers outta tha sky."** He smirked**

"You wouldn't dare…" **She challenged**

"Oh, I wouldn't, would I?" **He argued, slightly ramming into her glider, tussling her a bit**

**Full on laughing,** "Wally, behave!" **Even though their horse playing was dangerous, Kuki couldn't help but feel a little thrill from the danger of it all.**

"Wally… there is the rally point." **she pointed with her gloved finger toward a small strip alongside the mountain.**

_**Sticking the landing, they both went into mission mode. The two were sent to gather intel on Professor XXL. Apparently, he accidently concocted a serum, that would make temporary super soldiers and the league of villains wanted to get their hands on the stuff. Though knowing him, he was just trying to make a new ice cream flavor and failed horribly. Compacting their gear back into their bags, miniaturizing it to fit on their belt loops, the duo began to scope out the area.**_

"Ey, stay close to meh… we don't know what type of defenses this loony has." **Wally whispered**

_**Kuki nodded and let him take the lead, as she took up the rear, hoping nobody came behind them. Winding through the valleys, crossing streams that lead to vast meadows, the two eventually came to a mouth of a cave. Cautiously the two entered, becoming engulfed in darkness. As if on cue, the two touched their earrings. Glasses formed around their eyes, giving them night vision. Gingerly, they continued down winding crevasses… eerily listening to the water dropping from the stalactites. Suddenly Wally froze, Kuki nearly running him over, because of the abrupt stop. **_

"For the last time…NO! This is my invention and I'm not given it to ya, so y'all can wreak havoc on those blasted kids. I just wanna make my ice cream in peace…" **He sobbed.**

"I see… so you will continue to be stubborn about this whole situation. Is there not anything we can do to persuade you? If not, Father will be most unpleased." **The stoic voice of Mr. Fizz rang out**

"Arg, he's right matey… Father aint gone like no fo an answer. You remember da last person who said no to him…" **Sticky beard lamented**

_**The trio momentarily shared a small shiver, thinking of the memory.**_

**Stuttering slightly, he held firm** "Uh… hmmm… n… no. No, I will not give ya me stuff. I work too hard, and if ya take this away from me, I'll have to start ova from scratch. That's years of research wasted on finding the perfect flavor!" **He whined**

_**Rolling his eyes, Mr. Fizz strolled over to the container and grabbed the serum. Sticky beard held Professor XXL from moving.**_

"Hey, I said noooo… ya big meanie."

"Don't worry you dolt… I'm not taking it; I just want to see it work." **He snidely commented, as he waved one of his henchmen over.**

_**Promptly, he stuck the man in his arm without warning, injecting a bit of the serum. From the entrance of the room Wally and Kuki watched quietly. Slowly they made their way into the room, halting behind a huge filing cabinet, eavesdropping on the trio. What they were about to witness, the two knew they wouldn't like. Immediately the henchman, started to groan, inhuman gurgling noises filled the cave. The man grew twice his size, ripping through his tailored suit, as the veins popped out of his engorged biceps and tick neck. Pleased with the results, Mr. Fizz would definitely be back to acquire this formula one way or another. Horrified by the sudden change, Kuki gasp, bumping into the cabinet knocking over a beaker or two. Quickly the group reacted, looking around to find whoever dare spy on them.**_

"Go, find whoever dares sneak up on me." **Mr. Fizz ordered his new super henchman.**

_**The duo, tried to exit as quickly and as quietly as possible, but luck was not on their side today.**_

"Ova there!" **Sticky beard shouted, pointing at the TND operative's direction**

'_Welp so much for stealth.' __**Wally thought**_

"Go!" **He yelled**

_**Not wasting another second, they took off, though they didn't hear multiple footsteps, just one set of loud thunderous ones. Wally looked, back seeing only the hulking mass of the henchman, and he was gaining on them fast. Coming up to the entrance of the cave, Wally pushed Kuki forward as a massive fist came hurdling at him. **_

"Crud… this bastard's going for blood."

"Come on Wally we have to get out of here, we've already blown our cover,"

"I know… I know… Oy Kuks, find a safe place and call the lot for an evac. I'll stall this pisser, call me when yo go em."

"Wally…No!"

_**Rushing headfirst, he bum rushed the bane like man, using his head to ram his midsection. He staggered slightly but didn't fall. Engulfing Wally with his massive arms, he picked up the small young man, power bombing him into the ground. Creating a small crater where his body impacted**_

'_What the actual fuck… this guy is a powerhouse.' __**He groaned**_

_**Sluggishly he got back up, ready to go once more,**__ 'Alright ugly… no mo Mr. Nice Beatles.'_

_**Lunging toward his center, he waited for to bulky man to try and grab him yet again. As he suspected he did, Wally leaped sideward, using his full force into a kidney shot. This time, the henchman did buckle over, though not for long… He recovered fast, rounding on Wally, grabbing his face and smashing it into the ground.**_

'_Ugh… come on Beatles… you're betta than this!'__** he berated himself**_

_**Prying the massive sausage fingers from his face, bending them as far back as possible, Wally pushed the lug off him. Breathing hard, wiping the blood from his mouth, he readied his stance once more. Though the brutes fingers were clearly broken, the pain did nothing to deter his action or inability to use the broken appendage. Forcing the TND to go on the defensive, from the barrage of attacks, none of which missed its mark. Swiftly backing up, taking blow for blow, he felt the bones in his body breaking gradually. Wally knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up forever, no matter how much he could withstand, even he had his breaking point.**_

'_There must be some way ta immobilize this bugger. Think Beatles… think…'_

_**As the onslaught continues, Wally lost all feeling in left arm, knowing for a fact that the bones where completely shattered. However, the adrenaline kept him going, it wouldn't be the first and damn sure wouldn't be the last. Desperate, he dropped a level, getting underneath his opponent swiping his legs from underneath him. As the behemoth dropped to the ground, Wally grappled him as best he could around his neck. Using his limp arm as a tourniquet, he tightened the pressure down, closing off his airway. **_

'_Blimey… I hope the fuckin works, my arm is on fire.' __**He grimaced**_

_**Wally didn't know how long he been there, but eventually the giant stopped flailing and went limp. Bit by bit, he started to slip of the behemoth each going in opposite directions, he braced for impact, knowing it would hurt like hell. **_

_**Slowly he opened his eyes, drifting in an out of consciousness, his eyes blurry **__'Wha… the…'_

_**In front of him, he could see Kuki, barely, his vision wouldn't focus.**_ _'Is she… is she crying… who the…' __**He tried to get upset**_

'_Why… why can't I hear her…' __**looking at her yelling, but he couldn't hear a word.**_

_**He noticed his arm move, toward her to wipe her tears, however he couldn't feel anything.**_

'_Heh… I must be in shock, no wonder the shiela's blubberin.'_ _**He thought, staring straight ahead, since he couldn't do anything else.**_

"Wally! Wally you idiot!" **She wanted to hit him, but knew it was a bad idea, seeing his body badly bruised. **

_**Kuki did her best to patch him up, she wouldn't be able to do more until the others got him to the medical bay. For now, she stopped any bleeding she could see, and splinted his arm. She knew he had even more injuries, she either couldn't treat or didn't know about.**_

**She continued to cry,** "How could you be so reckless, all you had to do was wait on me, I could have helped you. You are such a stubborn ass! What would I do without you…? I…I love you… you dumb fool." **She sobbed**.

_**Feeling his hand brush her face, she jerks, turning toward him. Smiling brightly, she hugs him… immediately realizing what she's done, she pulls back hastily.**_

"Oh Wally…you seriously scared the heck out of me…" **She professed**

_**Eventually he hears ringing in his ears. Quietly, but gradually rising, the ringing in his ears became louder, he begins to groan**_.

"Fucking A… that shit hurts like hell!" **He moans**

"Well I guess, I go me hearing back… I don't remember getting hit upside the head tho. Kuks… Kuks are you okay?"

"N…no Wally, I'm not… you could have been killed… How can I be okay after… after…"?

**He gives her a lazy smile,** "Oy, Kuks… you know nothin can kill a Beatles. We're indestructible and whonot."

"Stop Wally… how can you joke about this… you almost died… if… if… if I hadn't been here… you could've… you could've…" **she choked on her words.**

_**Struggling to lift himself up, he pulled her to himself, the feelings that came back to him, were highly unwelcomed.**_

"Hey… hey…" **he shushed her**

"I'm not going anywhere, aight. Nobody can take me away from you… I'll always be here whether you want me to or not."

"Wally…" **she leaned into his chest, careful as to not aggravate his wounds.**

"I will always want you around… heck, I need you around…" **she confessed**

**He looked down at her,** "Huh…? Why would you…"?

_**Before he could finish his ignorant thought, she silenced him with her lips. Was he dreaming… or was she really kissing him? **_

'_How hard did I him my head?'__** he leaned into it, earning him a sharp pain in his back**_

'_Welp, at least I aint freakin dreamin.__**' He smirked, while he continued to kiss the girl he loved.**_

_**Eventually they broke apart, both blushing furiously, looking everywhere but at each other.**_

**Wally was the first to break the silence, **"Uh… heh, heh… what was, uh that fo?"

"Um… I don't know, I guess I… uh got caught up in the heat of the moment…" **she said shyly**

**He scoffed,** "Right… and imma monkey's uncle." **He smirked**

"You like me… dontcha?"

'_What the fuck…. What the fuck are you sayin, ya dingbat?' __**he internally screamed at himself**_

'_She only likes you as a friend, don't get you cruddy hopes up mate.'_

_**The two sat silently… neither saying anything for what seemed like hours, which was only about a minute**_

"…yes…"**Kuki whispered**

**Turning his head so hard, he almost gave himself whiplash**, "C…c…come again? Yo…yo… you like, this dodgy ol bastard? Freakin A… The fuck… why?" **He exclaimed, happy yet confused**

"Really Wally, how could you not see how amazing you are. You are such a kind, caring person. You would rather see other people happy, even if it means hurting yourself. Even when we were kids, you would indulge in my hobbies, even if you hated them. You are so selfless; it may be the death of you…literally. How could I not fall for you? You are that special something I never knew I needed until I met you…"

"Kuki… I…" **He was the one to catch her off guard this time, though keeping it short.**

"I like you too…" **He mumbled, looking away quickly trying to hide his blush**

_**Again, forgetting his wounds, she glomps him. Externally he makes no sound, but on the inside, he screamed in agony.**_

'_She will be the death of me…'__** He smirks**_

_**Looking overhead, he notices the C.O.O.L.B.U.S approaching. Kuki waves them down, while he sat there waiting for the medics to dismount.**_

'_Well, this is going to be a hellish few weeks. I think this is a record in the amount of bones I've broken.'__** He foreshadowed**_

_**Barely able to walk, they put him on a stretcher, Kuki by his side the entire time.**_

'_If I have to spend time in the infirmary, this time might not be so boring.' __**He glanced at Kuki**_

'_Now I have someone to spend it with…' __**His eyes grew wide**_

'_Wait… are we dating? How the hell did I forget to ask her to be my girlfriend? Freakin dumbass' __**He place is head back on the stretcher mulling in his stupidity**_

_**Wally feels a tap on his shoulder, opening his eyes he notices Kuki looking down at him. Quickly she gives him a peck one the mouth, flashing a small smile his way. Entwining her pinky with his.**_

_**He smiles, **__'Yeah… were dating.'_

* * *

**_Again, hope you enjoy. Until next time lovelies!_**


End file.
